Una vida carmesí
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Después de 4 años de la derrota de ÉL Miyako y Kaoru se fueron de Nueva Saltadilla dejando a Momoko sola. Pese a que nada es igual sin sus amigas un día se topa con el molesto de Brick con el cual empieza a socializar y entablar una especie de amistad. ¿O surgirá algo más?
1. Encuentros

**Summary**

_Después de 4 años de la derrota de ÉL Miyako y Kaoru se fueron de Nueva Saltadilla dejando a Momoko sola. Pese a que nada es igual sin sus amigas un día se topa con el molesto de Brick con el cual empieza a socializar y entablar una especia de amistad. ¿O surgirá algo más?_

_**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **_o _**Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z **_no son de mi propiedad, ni la historia ni sus personas. Al menos, éste Fanfiction si lo es y estará en progreso si se reciben varios **Reviews**, por el contrario quedará como una especie de One Shot incompleto. Es la **primera vez** que hago un Fanfiction de ésta pareja.

Éste Fanfiction es de la posible pareja principal de la historia **Brick y Momoko/Blossom/Bombón.**

Espero que les guste y si no es así al menos tuve una buena idea.

* * *

-Adiós Miyako… Adiós Kaoru… A-adiós chicas…-Recitó Momoko en tono muy bajo y lleno de tristeza al recordar como se despedía de sus dos mejores amigas, amigas de la infancia y hermanas inseparables o al menos hasta ahora.

Momoko Akatsutsumi una peculiar, rara y extravagante chica distinguida de las demás por poseer una caballera larga e imposible de llevar para cualquier chica 'normal' tanto en su escuela como en Tokio o quizás en el mismo mundo. Pero eso no era lo único que la hacía distinta y 'rara' de las demás ya que tenía el deber de proteger al mundo gracias a sus superpoderes que ya no usaba muy seguido.

Al cumplir sus 16 años dejó la gran responsabilidad de ser la protectora del mundo puesto que tenía que ocuparse en sus estudios y ya ahora al cumplir los 17 estaba por entrar a la fase universitaria, cosa que le impedía seguir siendo una heroína pero que aún de vez en cuando no dudaba en salir a la ayuda del necesitado.

Debido a la derrota de ÉL y la expulsión de los rayos Z negros hace 4 años, los 'Supervillanos' de Nueva Saltadilla ya no poseían gran capacidad de daño ni representaban un peligro para la dicha ciudad sin embargo villanos como Mojo Jojo aún seguían con las suyas.

Momoko se encontraba sentada en lo alto de su terraza viendo el carmesí atardecer y recordando todos los momentos vividos con sus amigas. Era imposible de creer que Miyako se haya ido a Milán a vivir con sus padres justo después del fallecimiento de su abuela, fue un duro golpe para ella pero también para Momoko al despedirse de su gran amiga rubia, asimismo a la familia Matsubara se le había ofrecido una gira internacional de lucha y deporte Japonés cosa que no dudó en rechazar Kaoru por ser una oportunidad excepcional para su futuro y como no conocía la fecha de su regreso solo le dejó a Momoko un Hasta luego.

-La extraño chicas… Las extraño y mucho. –Comentó dejando caer una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Aunque las chicas se encontraban distantes podían comunicarse por mensajes o por el Internet, cosa que no era igual a estarlo en persona.

Al llegar la noche Momoko bajó a cenar junto a sus padres y hermanita. La cena fue igual que todas las demás nada fuera de lo normal por lo que no estaba muy entusiasmada ni alegre, desde que se fueron sus amigas mantenía un carácter bajo.

Ser heroína, tener superpoderes y combatir contra monstruos y villanos fue lo más bizarro que jamás pudo haberse imaginado por lo que tuvo una vida temprana muy ficticia pero que ya estaba dejando atrás. Su vocación o deber heroico de ahora era estudiar, graduarse y llegar a ser alguien para mantenerse durante toda su vida y seguir la vida cotidiana de una persona normal.

El profesor Utonio sabía muy bien que las chicas superpoderosas tendrían una vida corta atrapando criminales y salvando la ciudad de poderosas criaturas pero que con la derrota de ÉL los peligros extremos cesaron y la ciudad ya no las necesitaría o al menos para protección y seguridad ellas mantenían consigo sus dispositivos de transformación Z por si se llegara a dar un dichoso caso.

* * *

4 años habían pasado y ya no había grandes batallas en Nueva Saltadilla, salvo algunos 'combates' que hacían las chicas contra Mojo Jojo y los chicos Rowdyruff al cometer éstos una fechoría pero al irse 2 de las 3 chicas, Blossom tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad de luchar contra ellos en unas que otras pocas ocasiones.

Al principio le era molesto para Blossom combatir ella sola contra con los robots no tan buenos de Mojo Jojo y devolver los objetos robados por los Rowdyruff al mismo tiempo, como los chicos no poseían ningún poder no era gran cosa para ella al menos ya no.

Sujetos como Peludito y la banda Gangrena abandonaron todo acto de fechoría. Peludito decidió ir a vivir en paz en las altas montañas lejos de la ciudad y recibir un apodo por los montañeses como 'Pie Grande' y quedar como una simple criatura mitológica.

Por parte de la banda Gangrena decidieron comenzar una vida de deportistas-musicales haciendo giras y ganándose la buena vida en el Futbol local y banda Nacional recaudando buenos éxitos.

Asimismo los chicos Ameba decidieron seguir o plagiar el camino de los Gangrenas y comenzar una nueva vida tras los negocios de desagües y acueductos. Al principio fueron rechazados, expulsados y temidos por las personas empresariales pero después demostraron buen potencial a tal punto de convertirse en magnates de dichas empresas ganando buen dinero y siendo mucho mejor que robar.

Pese que el único villano activo era Mojo Jojo éste había recibido ofertas por parte del profesor Utonio para lograr encontrar un acto de paz entre él y los humanos trabajando para el laboratorio con el profesor pero siempre negaba toda oferta.

El simio vivía con sus 'hijos' en una casa abandonada y desastrosa por lo que la comodidad no era de gran amplitud. El simio se la mantenía el mayor tiempo posible en su laboratorio subterráneo creando robots e inventos que se destruían al apenas tocar suelo, en su mente aún mantenía la idea de 'gobernar la ciudad'… 'o el mundo'.

* * *

4 años habían pasado y tanto Blossom como sus amigas tenían 17 años al igual que sus contrapartes…

-¿¡Dónde está la maldita comida!?

Gritó enojadamente un pelinegro azotando fuertemente la puerta de aquella nevera maltrecha, sucia y vieja.

-¡Se supone que ésta estúpida cosa se llena los lunes! ¿¡Dónde está el mono!?

Butch estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al parecer el mono no había traído comida como se solía hacer todos los domingos en la noche ¿Quién se cree que es ese mono?

-¡Ya cállate Butch!...-Ordenó Brick mientras bajaba las escaleras y recién despertándose. - Apenas amanece… ¡Y ya estás gritando como un gallo!

Los Rowdyruff habían cumplido hace poco los 17 años o según eso celebró Mojo Jojo con un pastel robado. Sus apariencias físicas realmente no eran muy distintas salvo a algunos pequeños detalles sin embargo eran más altos que cuando los creó Mojo Jojo llegando incluso a una altura de un chico normal.

Los hermanos poseían ropas muy similares a los de su debut de hace 4 años y mantenían sus clásicos cortes de cabello y Brick aún llevaba su fiel y confiable gorra.

-¿¡Pero por qué gritan tanto!? ¿¡Qué no saben que hay gente tratando de dormir!? ¿¡Qué acaso no saben que los que gritan son los sordos!?

Se unió a la gritería el rubio y menor de los hermanos aún acostado en el sofá e intentando dormir.

-¡Pero si tú también estás gritando enano y pareces una vieja mientras lo haces! –Bajó un poco el tono de voz el pelinegro para proseguir. –Además yo estoy gritando por algo necesario. ¡La comida! El mono estúpido olvidó traer comida anoche.

-¿No trajo comida? ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a comer? –preguntó indignado el oji azul asomándose entre las almohadas del sofá.

-Allá ustedes dos... No me interesa… Aprovecharé éste momento para ir a ver qué robo por allí… Allí se ven.

Dijo Brick yéndose del lugar. Realmente odiaba salir a caminar por allí recién levantado pero odiaba más quedarse en aquella cochina casa y soportar los gritos de sus hermanos.

Como era temprano y el sol aún no calentaba el ambiente llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para no sentir mucho frío y dormirse caminando.

_-Qué vida más maldita… Tengo que soportar vivir en esa pocilga con olor a mono mojado y escuchar cada mañana a esos dos gritar por estupideces…- _dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Mientras caminaba vagamente por las calles observó muchos ciudadanos abriendo sus establecimientos y comenzando un nuevo día algunos se encontraban solos sentados en las bancas y otros acompañados, cosa que no pudo evitar observar de reojo el chico de la gorra.

Los que se encontraban acompañados eran chicos y chicas hablando y 'tocándose'

_-¿Cómo pueden andar demostrando tanta cursilería en público?... Que gente más enferma… Se parecen a Butch._

Hubo un tiempo que para Brick y para sus hermanos el contacto físico con las chicas era desagradable y las consideraban un gran asco, pero irónicamente con el tiempo empezaron a verlas de otra manera. Butch solía ir a muchas fiestas y reuniones de automóviles donde participaban chicas con poca ropa. _-Realmente eran muy sensuales_._-_

Boomer por su parte era más abierto últimamente y se la mantenía en centros comerciales, bebiendo soda y observando a la gente ir y venir por los pasillos. Honestamente el único que se la mantenía más en la pocilga de Mojo era él.

_-¿Y hacia dónde iría?_

Se debatía el pelirrojo consigo mismo. ¿A dónde iría? A él le gustaban las fiestas pero no eran para tanto al menos no bailaba tanto como Butch, solo lo hacía en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Automóviles? No le llamaban tanto la atención, si le gustaban pero no tanto.

Quizás debería hacer lo mismo que hace Boomer e ir a los centros comerciales.

-No es una mala idea…

Como no había comido nada el ir a un centro comercial le parecía una idea muy buena ya que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. O quizás a la parvada completa.

Uno de los centros comerciales más prestigioso de la ciudad estaba algo cerca de donde se encontraba pero quedaba lejos de la espantosa casa de Mojo.

El Rowdyruff había caminado varios kilómetros sin percatarse quizás fue porque aún tenía sueño y no estaba del todo consiente. Al doblar varias cuadras logró encontrarse con el dicho establecimiento público que a pesar de ser temprano ya se encontraba abierto y lleno de gente.

_-Ésta gente como que no tiene más nada que hacer que venir a estos sitios…_

A Brick le encantaba el aroma que desprendían los centros comerciales, eran aromas deliciosos y abrían mucho el apetito si no fuera porque cierran tales lugares viviría en ellos y no en el basurero del simio.

El pelirrojo sabía que robar en un centro comercial era delicado ya que había cámaras en todos lados y cuando se trataba de obtener algo en ellos tenía que ser inteligente. Sus hermanos habían robado unas billeteras hace días por lo que no tendría problema a la hora de comer.

Primero tuvo que hacer una ligera cola para comprar y luego esperar a que estuviera la comida, si no fuera por no tener poderes ya hubiera robado todo eso… Incluso hubiera robado el mismo centro comercial.

Pero finalmente tuvo la comida ante sus manos, ese delicioso y suculento aroma. No tenía idea que iba a comer pero parecía y olía muy bien por lo que no se inmutó en hacerlo.

-Bueno… ¡A comer!

* * *

-¡Momoko, date prisa o cuando lleguemos ya no habrán libros!

La llamó su mamá desde el automóvil. Como ya faltaban días para comenzar los estudios universitarios a Momoko solo le faltaban ciertos libros de leyes para iniciar su carrera fuera de los contextos matemáticos que para ella eran un dolor de cabeza. Momoko no era mala en los estudios era muy inteligente y lógica pero era muy floja, débil y detestaba estudiar mucho.

La señora Akatsutsumi había escuchado que habría una jornada de libros y objetos estudiantiles en el centro comercial de Nueva Saltadilla por lo que no dudó en ir hacía allí con sus hijas. La hija menor también estaba por iniciar sus clases en el colegio.

Momoko llevaba una ropa parecida a su clásico atuendo común con la diferencia de que su short era un poco más corto y dejaba a luz sus detalladas y bien relucidas piernas.

Ella aún se encontraba triste por la ida de sus amigas pero tal vez un par de comics y mangas que comprara en el centro le alegraran un poco.

-¿Aún sigues triste Momoko? –preguntó la señora Akatsutsumi mientras conducía.

La pelirroja sabía que no debería de estar triste ya que aún hablaba con sus amigas y se mantenían firmemente en contacto y ya había pasado casi un mes desde que se marcharon, tenía que cambiar esa actitud.

-Pues… Algo… Pero quizás unos comics me levanten el ánimo.

La madre de la chica solo rió ante ello, sabía que su hija era una adicta a todos esos libros e historietas que siempre compraba y leía, ella no sabía exactamente por qué a su hija le gustaban tanto pero… ¿Ya qué? Total, era su hija y si le gustaban pues estaría bien.

No tardaron muchos minutos en llegar al centro comercial donde allí se encontraba una gran variedad de personas comprando rebajas y ofertas. La familia Akatsusumi se apuró en ir directo a donde estarían los libros pero al llegar notaron que aún no habían abierto por lo tanto decidieron caminar por los locales mientras abrían.

Momoko no objetó tal idea y se marchó rápidamente a donde vendían revistas y comics.

-¡Comics Word! ¡Aww!

Dijo maravillada al ver la tienda más prestigiosa de la ciudad y posiblemente del planeta, su felicidad era tan grande que de sus ojos salían dos grandes estrellas relucientes.

Sin esperar más entró como un rayo a ese local.

* * *

_-¡Ahh… Qué deliciosa estaba esa comida! –_Balbuceó en su mente el chico de la gorra saliendo del local y acariciándose el estómago.

Eso sí era comida no la basura asquerosa que servía el simio apestoso… Incluso Butch cocinaba mejor que el orangután. Sin embargo el que mejor cocinaba era Boomer aunque muy pocas veces lo hacía.

Brick ya no tenía nada qué hacer en ese lugar pero tampoco tenía qué hacer en otro lado por lo que prefirió ir a caminar un rato por todo ese gran centro y no estar en esa madriguera con sus hermanos y su madre el gorila.

El chico se llevó sus brazos a su nuca y recorría el lugar con una expresión de desinterés aunque por dentro estaba muy interesando en todas las luces y cosas que habían allí.

El centro comercial era muy acogedor para el líder Rowdyruff ya que poseía aire acondicionado y no una ventana acondicionada de basura que era la casa en donde vivía.

_-Maldita vida… _

Tras recorrer un buen rato le llamó la atención un local con un letrero exagerado.

_-"MaxComics" ¿A quién demonios se les ocurre tales nombres?... Echaré un vistazo a ver._

Por alguna extraña razón algo le llamó mucho la atención a ese local. No, no eran las luces exageradas o los anuncios innecesarios. Por alguna extraña razón le intrigó los posters de historietas.

Butch tenía un pasatiempo que eran los automóviles, Boomer su extraño 'matatiempo' de coleccionar cosas así que… ¿Por qué el no podría tener uno? Bueno, tampoco es que le hiciera falta o quisiera tenerlo pero no le dañaría observar un poco esos "Comics".

Brick recorrió varias veces el local de historietas viendo y leyendo algunas portadas, no era para nada malo lo que veía y al parecer a muchos de su edad les gustaba.

Tras pasar varios minutos, solo hubo una edición que le incitó en comprarla pero no tenía el dinero suficiente y robarla no le parecía una buena opción en ese momento.

-¿Quieres esa edición?

Le preguntó el cajero del local sacando al pelirrojo de su trance en la historieta.

-S-sí… Pero no tengo el dinero suficiente.

-De igual modo esa edición ya no la tenemos. La que ves es la de exhibición pero te preguntaba porque pareces muy interesado en ella.

El pelirrojo asintió y le contestó en forma pasiva.

-Y si así fuera… ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, para nada pero si la quieres puedes tenerla a un precio más económico. Nuestra otra tienda la tiene en gran variedad y se encuentra a dos pisos de ésta. Se llama 'Comics Word'.

El cajero le dio al pelirrojo una portada de la historieta.

-Quizás éste folleto te ayude en saber cuál es. ¡Qué tengas suerte y gracias por preferir Comics Word maxComics!

Concluyó el cajero.

A Brick no le gustaba tener que ir de un lado a otro pero esas historietas parecían muy interesante y como no tenía absolutamente qué hacer decidió ir a ver qué pasaba… Quizás lograría robar algo.

Siguió la dirección del cajero y subió dos pisos de ese inmenso lugar para recorrer un pasillo lleno de gente y toparse con la tienda 'Comics Word'.

-Comics Word… ¿Eh?

Balbuceó viendo el folleto que le dio el cajero ese, quizás éste día fuera interesante y obtendría un pasatiempo decente y no como el de Boomer.

Al entrar notó que el local era mucho más grande que el anterior y entendió por qué el sujeto ese le dio el folleto, se hubiese perdido buscando la edición.

Brick se tomó su tiempo buscando en estante tras estante la edición pero habían muchas historietas y cada una parecía mejor que la otra. ¡Cómo odiaba no tener sus superpoderes! Hubiera robado todo eso… Estúpido ÉL se vino a morir el muy torpe.

Tras buscar en otro estante notó esa era la sección de la historia que buscaba pero que al parecer ya estaba vacía.

-Maldición…

El chico visualizó mejor el lugar a ver si lograba encontrar alguna por allí, tras ver panorámicamente notó que había una escondida y poco visible dando a éste una sonrisa macabra.

_-¡Bingo! ¡Allí está esa estúpida cosa!_

Se acercó tranquilamente para no llamar sospechas ya que si había solo uno, significaba que era muy prestigiado y no quería que se lo quitaran. Al llegar allí solo le faltaba un movimiento rápido y lo tomaría, tan solo un movimiento. Pero…

_-¡Maldición!_

Una mano la tomó tan solo unos milisegundos antes que él.

-Lo siento, ¡Pero también la estaba buscando! ¡Es la edición más fantástica de éste mes!

Expresó una voz femenina y por alguna extraña razón familiar para Brick. Esa voz… Ya había escuchado esa voz.

_-No puede ser… Esa voz…_

Brick movió rápidamente su cabeza y la colocó frente a la chica y la observó detalladamente, esa voz tan molesta la conocía de algún lado… ¡Conocía perfectamente esa voz! Pero ¿Era ella?

Momoko estaba tan contenta con la historieta que no había mirado a quién estaba hablándole, no le interesaba mucho en ese momento ya que estaba sosteniendo una pieza de oro para ella.

_-Se parece… Pero… ¿Es ella?_

El Rowdyruff debatía rápidamente si se trataba de ella o no, tenía el cabello igual de largo que Blossom y ese moño tan estúpido… Pero ¿Y si se equivocaba?

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué importa si es ella o no? Total, no tenía ninguna intención de pelear contra ella, no tenía poderes, no robaba y mucho menos tenía a sus hermanos. Quizás podría aprovechar el momento para molestarla un rato.

-¡Ésta edición vale oro! ¡Vale diamantes! ¡El súper capitán es el héroe del momento! Es…-Momoko pausó para mirar a quién le estaba hablando que para su sorpresa fue él.

-¡AAAHHH! -se asustó un poco y se apartó hacia atrás unos centímetros para tomar postura. -¡Brick! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –estaba esperándose lo peor de él quizás unos mocos por allí o unas salivas por acá.

-¡Responde! ¿Vienes a robar o a quedarte allí parado?

El chico solo rió un poco ante la escena, parecía muy cómico ver a su contraparte cuando se enojaba o se avergonzaba. Ya llevaba lo primero listo y no había hecho nada, que genial era Brick.

-Descuida Blossom no estoy aquí para robar nada pero si no me devuelves esa historieta si te la robaré.

El Rowdyruff había mostrado desinterés completo hacia todo lo que le rodeaba pero un ojo traicionero no le apartaba la vista de la pelirroja, realmente había cambiado mucho. Era alta, aunque él ya la había superado por unos centímetros, sus pechos habían crecido siendo más notorios y esas piernas eran asombrosamente llamativas.

_-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿¡Por qué le estoy mirando las piernas!? _

Él ya la había visto infinitas veces así no había nada raro en su atuendo, el traje heroico de Blossom solo era una estúpida faldita pequeña y le dejaba ver esas piernas tan…

_-¡Maldición Brick! ¿¡Qué idioteces andas pensando!?... Aunque no está para nada, ahora que lo pienso mejor sin tanto ruido de viejas cerca mío… Al ser ella mi contraparte es claro que debe de ser hermosa._

Mientras el Rowdyruff balbuceaba en su mente, Momoko comenzaba a extrañarse y colocar gestos raros. El chico era un idiota y un molesto… También cochino y grosero… Sin olvidar lo tarado que podía llegar a ser pero pese a todo ello no tenía ningún rencor hacía él.

-Ejemm… ¿Y qué tanto me andas viendo, eh?

Le preguntó llevando sus manos a su cintura y colocando una expresión de exigencia.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos hormonales y le respondió lo primero que le llegó a la boca.

-Que pareces una cualquiera. ¿No te da solo el gusto de andar casi desnuda siendo Blossom? Fea. –aclaró cruzando sus brazos y alzando la mirada.

El comentario de Brick hizo enfadar mucho a Momoko a tal punto que su rostro se tornó a un color rojizo de furia… Y quizás de vergüenza también.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que estás diciendo!? ¡Maldito hijo de p…! –Momoko pausó su comentario al recordar que estaba en una tienda con muchas personas, las cuales dirigieron sus miradas a ellos.

La pelirroja trató de calmarse y respirar tranquilamente. Ese estúpido e imitación de hombre la volvía loca. ¿Qué acaso no fueron suficientes las cochinadas y molestias que le hizo en el pasado? Si no fuera por la gente de aquel local, no dudaría en convertirse en Blossom y darle un estatequieto como solía hacerlo Kaoru.

-Que grosera y gritona eres Blossom te pareces a Butch. –rió un poco. –Vine aquí solo para alejarme un poco de mis hermanos y me encuentro a ti, otra gritona de primera.

Nuevamente el comentario de éste chico hacía irritar a la pelirroja, colocando su rostro en rojo por segunda vez.

Tras hacer unos pequeños berrinches con su boca tapada se calmó de nuevo y le dio la espalda, no iba a discutir más con él… Solo era un inmaduro estúpido.

Por alguna extraña razón al ver como ella intentaba irse la detuvo tocándole el hombro, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

_-¿Pero qué…? _

Hace años ella le había tocado el hombro a él y le había asqueado y ahora él se la tocaba a ella y actuaron como si nada. ¿¡Dónde quedó ese asco!? Quizás fue por los años… Últimamente le parecían muy atractivas algunas chicas de la ciudad y las chicas de las revistas de Boomer no eran para nada mal… Para nada.

Momoko estaba tan sorprendida como asustada, ¿Realmente él era ese mocoso que se espantó al apenas tocarlo aquella vez? ¿O era otro?

Ambos se quedaron tan confusos que él aún seguía tocándola sin siquiera percatarse y ella allí parada como una imbécil.

Después de unos minutos haciendo imitaciones de estatuas, Brick reaccionó y quitó rápido y su mano del hombro de aquella chica para tratar de fingir que no había pasado nada.

-Aja… Sí… ¿A dónde llevas mi historieta? –trató de aparentar una voz normal y común.

Ella se percató de que él movía su mano y dedujo que estaba asqueado y se la sacudía por lo que le respondió con enojo.

-¿Tú historieta? Aquí no dice el nombre de Brick por ningún lado y no es tuya porque yo la tomé primero. –aclaró dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-No la tomaste primero, me la robaste de las manos, fea.

Empezaba a decir cualquier estupidez que le venía a la mente en ese momento no quería comenzar una discusión, solo quería esa revista.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Podrías dejar de decirme fea? Y también… ¿¡Podrías dejar de decir tantas idioteces!?

Ahora si quería salir de allí lo antes posible, como hartaba ese chico.

-Solo quiero esa cosa…

Si bien el chico se lo podría a ver quitado de las manos y salir corriendo de allí con el primer robo del día, podría ésta transformarse allá fuera y patearle su trasero y tirarlo de nuevo a la pocilga de mojo o peor aún, que la 'policía' de la ciudad se lo llevaran… Eso sería peor.

La dueña del moño se hubiera ido de allí lo más rápido posible pero algo le llamó la atención. ¿Qué hacía Brick comprando historietas? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor. ¿Acaso él lee? ¿Y le gustan los comics? Eso si era algo raro aparte de que quería esa edición siendo una recién salida.

-Uhhmm… Ahora que lo pienso mejor y mucho mejor… No tenía idea que te gustaran los comics.

Dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia él y dándole la mirada.

-Pues sí… Quién sabe… Total no es la gran cosa… ¿Y si así fuera hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno pero ¿Ya habías leído comics antes?

El pelirrojo sin darse cuenta empezó a entablar una conversación con su contraparte femenina mientras la acompañaba inconscientemente al mostrador.

-Hmm… No tanto recién comencé hoy mismo. Butch y Boomer tienen sus pasatiempos así que ¿Por qué no tendría el mío también?

-¡Pues me parece excelente! Las personas deberían leer comics y mangas siempre… ¡A toda hora! Y viéndolo mejor… Tu quieres ésta edición pero es la edición 6 y tendrías que a ver leído las anteriores para saber cómo es la historia.

-Pero así es aburrido…

-No, no lo es. Necesitas saber los indicios –aclaró Momoko.

Ambos pelirrojos no se percataron que ya habían salido de la tienda con la historieta ya comprada y que inconscientemente estaban dialogando en su recorrido.

Los dos pelirrojos recorrieron varios minutos el piso donde se encontraban, Momoko le explicaba más o menos la temática de los comics y de la historieta que quería Brick leer.

Al cabo de un rato el teléfono celular de Momoko sonó siendo su madre que le llamaba. Al parecer ella se había tardado demasiado y ya había abierto el local de libros.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Llegaré tarde!

Dijo colocando sus manos en las mejillas y mostrando alta preocupación.

El chico no tenía ni idea alguna por qué ese comportamiento… O por qué cambió de tema pero al verla salir corriendo a toda velocidad éste hizo lo mismo para ver de qué se trataba. No era metiche, solo curioso… Y metiche.

Momoko llegó a donde se encontraba una muy exaltada madre, ¿Dónde se supone que se había ido? ¡Ya había abierto y solo quedaban unos pocos libros!

La preocupación de la madre era tan alta que no se percató de la contraparte de su hija.

Al pasar otros largos minutos Momoko pudo comprar los libros que le faltaban dando por terminada su tarea en ese lugar y preparándose junto con su madre y hermana para regresar a casa.

En el camino hacia el estacionamiento, la señora Akatsutsumi notó una presencia que las seguía desde hace minutos por lo que trató de saber quién era o por qué las seguía.

-¿Uhh? ¿Y tú joven?... ¿Quién… eres? –la mamá de Momoko pausó un poco su pregunta, quedó algo atónita en ver a ese muchacho. ¡Realmente se parecía a su hija! ¡Era idéntico!

-¿Sucede algo mamá?

Su mamá no le prestó mucha atención por concentrarse solo en el chico, se concentró tanto que se acercó a verlo más de cerca y visualizarlo mejor.

Brick se encontraba muy incómodo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la mejilla. Él quería ser metiche pero esa señora lo era más.

-¿Uh… Pasa algo?

Preguntó el pelirroja esquivando la mirada de la señora.

-¡Eres idéntico a mi hija! ¿¡Cómo te llamas!? ¿¡De dónde eres!? ¿¡Eres su novio!? ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!? ¿¡Desde cuando se conocen!? ¿¡Cuál es tú apellido!?

Las preguntas acosadoras de esa señora loca asustaban a Brick. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

_-Esto me pasa por metiche… _

Momoko se sintió muy avergonzada, frustrada y enojada. "_¿¡Eres su novio!?" "¿¡Desde cuando se conocen!?" _El color de su cara volvió a ser un rojo hirviente, estaba tan roja que parecía el mismo infierno.

-¡MAMÁ! ¿¡Pero qué tanto hablas!?

-¿Es tú novio? ¡Momoko tiene novio, Momoko tiene novio!... Aunque no es para nada feo Momoko. –balbuceó la pequeña pulga Akatsutsumi.

-Uh… ¿Mo-moko? –dijo en voz baja el Rowdyruff.

-¡CALLATE KURIKO! –le gritó muy enojada a su hermanita.

-Bueno, bueno ya cálmense. ¿De dónde eres muchacho? –Nuevamente la señora le preguntó al chico pero ésta vez más calmada y relajada.

-Eh… Bueno… Yo…

-¡Es un conocido y ya! ¿¡Sí!? –Interrumpió la dueña de aquel listón rojo. ¿Qué quería que le dijera a su madre? ¿Qué es su contraparte creado a raíz de su ADN y que es un criminal? ¿Qué fue creado por un simio parlante y loco por odiar a toda la humanidad?

-S-sí…Sí… Un conocido… ¿Y el comic? Aún no se me olvida que te lo llevarás tú.

Trató de recobrar la compostura el Rowdyruff.

-¿Uhh? Ya habíamos hablado de eso, tienes que leer las anteriores para leer ésta edición. –concluyó con una expresión de inteligencia.

-Bien. –asintió el chico dándole la espalda a esa rara familia, hubiese deseado seguir molestando a Blossom, pero le espantaba esa señora tan extraña.

El chico estaba por irse pero fue interrumpido por ella misma.

-¡Ha cierto! Lo olvidaba, la primera edición ya no se consigue por ser una edición muy vieja y solo se consiguen en Internet, pero tú no tienes… -fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Así es, no tengo sabionda.

-Bueno… Yo tengo esa edición por si quieres leerla.

La señora Akatsutsumi intervino en la pequeña conversación que entablaban ambos chicos, esa señora comenzaba a espantar aún más a Brick.

-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotras? Así va a nuestra casa y mi hija te dará esa revista.

Momoko estaba muy avergonzada ¿En verdad estaba pasando todo eso o era el clímax de un mal sueño? ¿Brick socializando con ella y luego su mamá invitándolo a su casa? ¿El mundo se ha vuelto patas arriba o ha regresado ËL?

Naturalmente la pelirroja hubiera objetado tal invitación, hubiera hecho un berrinche o hubiera sido grosera con su madre pero… Pese a todo Brick no era tan criminal ¿O sí? Es decir no era un asesino, un violador o un supervillano endemoniado. Solo era un chico maleducado y rebelde.

Brick al igual que Momoko hubiera negado tal cosa, pero no tenía más nada qué hacer y regresar a casa con sus hermanos y el mono apestoso era lo que menos quería hacer. ¿Por qué no? Aceptó la oferta de la señora Akatsutsumi.

La pelirroja mostró cierto disguste que éste fuera con ellas pero no podía actuar como lo haría Blossom o su madre sospecharía ciertas cosas…

En el recorrido hacia su la casa de los Akatsutsumi, Brick quedó encantado por el vehículo que poseían ellas, era realmente bonito y tenía un aroma increíble.

Él iba en el puesto de atrás, junto a Momoko…

_-¡Jum! Vine adelante porque ese es mi puesto… Pero como vino éste con nosotras mi mamá nos puso juntos… ¡Qué día más feo y molesto! – _Berrinchaba en su mente.

El pelirrojo no se percató de los quejidos que hacía en silencio la chica ya que aún mostraba asombro por el automóvil.

-Nunca me contestaste muchacho. ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres? – la señora rompió el silencio que se hallaba en el vehículo.

-Pues… -Fue nuevamente interrumpido por Momoko.

-Su nombre es Brick y es nuevo en la ciudad… -mintió.

_-¿Nuevo en la ciudad? ¿Qué se trae Blossom? _

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Y tus padres Brick? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? –prosiguió con un nuevo interrogatorio.

-Eh… -Por tercera vez lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

-No tiene padres… Es huérfano. – Fue una aclaración algo fea por parte de Momoko, pero ¿Mentiría diciéndole que si tenía? ¿O le diría la verdad de que fue creado por un mono loco?

-¡Oh querido! Cuando lo siento. –

El Rowdyruff estaba molesto por las interrupciones de la chica y aún más por mentir, colocándole una historia falsa y estúpida.

-¡Oye Blossom deja d…! –

Ésta vez fue interrumpido por la señora Akatsutsumi.

-¿Blossom? ¡Aww qué lindo apodo! ¿Vez Kuriko? Ojalá algún día tú te encuentres un chico así.

Momoko estaba completamente roja, pero de vergüenza.

Por su parte Brick quedó con el ceño fruncido. -¿Apodo? – él no sabía que ella no se llamaba Blossom. Tampoco sabía muchas cosas.

Después de un gran rato de incomodes, llegaron a la casa de los Akatsutsumi y todos entraron a dicho hogar. El pelirrojo quedó sorprendido por la apariencia de la casa ¡Era inmensa y bonita! No como el cochinero en el que vivía.

_-In…Increíble… Ésta casa es… Increíble… _-decía en sus pensamientos y con una boca abierta.

Momoko rió un poco para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. –Cierra esa boca o se meterán insectos. –Rió de nuevo. –Ven, busquemos esos comics. –Lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó hacia su habitación.

Momoko estaba algo extrañada de que Brick no presentara asco alguno al contacto físico, quizás ya había madurado y ya no era tan imbécil… Al menos no tanto.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, él pudo imaginar más o menos como era su cuarto ya que la puerta lo decía todo. Era una puerta color rosado carmesí y con un marco marrón claro, no podía sacarse la pregunta de ¿Qué clase de creatividad tenía ésta gente?

En el centro de la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "Momoko" y lleno de corazones.

_-¿Qué rayos es un Momoko? _

Brick no tenía idea alguna de que era un Momoko. Al entrar a la habitación quedó sorprendido por tal orden y limpieza que poseía su contraparte. ¡Impresionante!

-¿Te gusta? Siempre mantengo arreglada mi habitación. –presumió con una sonrisa pícara.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar curiosear y miró todo lo que estaba en su campo de visión. La habitación olía muy bien, olía a un aroma de flores y fragancias.

Mientras Momoko buscaba en sus cajones la revista, el chico se sentó en la cama para comparar que tan cómoda era y si que era cómoda.

_-Es muy cómoda… Y huele increíble. _

La tentación era tan grande que cedió ante ella y se acostó en esa cama. ¿Por qué la suya era tan dura y tan incómoda?

Momoko al encontrar el comic giró hacia él y lo encontró muy relajado en su cama.

-¡Oye, esa es mi cama! ¿¡Qué haces acostado allí!?

-Tranquila Blossom… ¿Tienes miedo de que te la llene de pulgas?

-¡Salte de mi cama! –exclamó algo molesta tomando una almohada y arrojándosela a la cara.

-Pagarás por eso, fea. –Brick tomó otra almohada y se la aventó.

Ambos empezaron a pegarse a almohadazos y correr por toda la habitación, parecían dos niños chiquitos jugando a una pijamada.

Momoko a pesar de que estaba enojada se reía cuando se pegaban a almohadazos, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Después de varios largos minutos a almohadazos los pelirrojos se calmaron y revisaron la revista. Brick se acomodó en un puf rosado que había por allí y colocó sus pies en una mesita del mismo color.

Momoko al principio se había enojado por poner éste sus cochinos zapatos en su mesita de noche pero luego se tranquilizó para hablarle del comic.

Ella se acomodó en una sillita carmesí y se sentó junto a él iniciando el relato de la historia.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo 1.**_

Como dije al principio. Ésta historia avanzará si hay **Reviews** pero también darán ánimos con **Favs **o **Follows** pero ¿Qué es mejor que un comentario? Ya que es la expresión a viva voz del lector.

Nota: Lo sé, la historia es un asco y soy pésimo escribiendo pero cuando se tiene inspiración, se tiene inspiración.

**By: Sartharion**


	2. Socializando con el enemigo

_**Summary**_

_Después de 4 años de la derrota de ÉL, Miyako y Kaory se fueron de Nueva Saltadilla dejando a Momoko sola. Pese a que nada es igual sin sus mejores amigas, un día se topa con el pesado de Brick con el cual comienza a socializar y entablar una especie de amistad. ¿O quizá surja algo más?_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **__o __**Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z **__no son de mi propiedad, sin embargo éste Fanfiction si lo es._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron __**Reviews, **__**favs, follows **__etcétera. ¡No me esperé que tan solo unos días tuviera 10 __**reviews**__! __**¡Muchas gracias!**__ Y también gracias por dejar sus opiniones y críticas._

_Espero que éste segundo capítulo les guste._

* * *

.

.

.

-Entonces decidió salvar al mundo como un súper héroe. –Acabó la historia de aquél héroe de ese comic.

Brick no era de escuchar conversaciones o relatos largos, pero éste era muy sugestivo.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó con su hermano?

-No sé, no te daré spoilers. –carcajeó pícaramente. –Tendrás que leerlo para saber qué pasa.

Momoko le entregó la edición número 1 la cual era escasa y muy rara pero a su vez no era tan buscada.

-Te pido que la cuides, ya no salen de esas a pesar de que es el primer capítulo. –concluyó la pelirroja levantándose de su sillita.

El Rowdyruff empezó a disgustarse no por la larga historia que le contó la fea esa, no por estar en esa habitación tan femenina ni mucho menos por socializar con ella, su disguste era por ojearle esas notables piernas al levantarse.

_-¿¡Otra vez!? ¿¡Qué demonios estoy mirando!? ¡Ella es una fea!... –_Pausó. –_Aunque es más interesante que las chicas de las revistas de Butch… _-Pausó nuevamente. _-¿¡De nuevo!? ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!?... Será mejor que me vaya._

Como ya no tenía más nada qué hacer allí, se levantó del puf y previó irse lo antes posible pero fue detenido por la señora Akatsutsumi que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Veo que se divierten. –sonrió levemente. -¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar hijo? Ya va a ser hora pico y seguro tienes apetito.

Era verdad, ya era de mediodía y él no se percató en lo absoluto. ¿Pero cómo? Si lo único que recordaba con veracidad era que había salido muy temprano de su casa al centro y que comió y se topó con Blossom. ¿Pero cuánto duró todo eso? ¿Tanto tardó comiendo? Ahora que pensaba mejor, tenía hambre de nuevo y no tenía más dinero como para ir a comprar comida.

Ir al chiquero de Mojo a ver si ya había comida no parecía una buena opción y tratar de robar algo no lo consideraba buena idea sin sus hermanos por lo que terminó aceptando a la nueva oferta de la señora.

Momoko junto a Brick bajaron al primer piso a almorzar, allí éstos tomaron asiento mientras esperaban la comida, se sentaron algo separados por simple incomodidad.

_-Que estupidez… Si mis hermanos y el simio me vieran comiendo y socializando con ésta... Seguramente me tomarían como un traidor… _-señaló en su mente y mantenía una postura de aburrimiento, su cabeza apoyándose en su puño y con una pierna cruzada.

_-No sé ni por qué estoy aquí… Es ridículo… Ella me ha matado y me ha pateado el trasero en más de una ocasión… Si no fuese por ese horrendo de ÉL, tanto yo y mis hermanos estaríamos bajo tierra… -_siguió meditando.

Momoko notó uno que otro suspiro y le curioseó a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aburrido?

Brick la miró con desinterés para seguir cuestionándose en su mente. _–Mírenla… Seguramente no tardará en patearme el trasero, en matarme o peor aún… ¡En pegarme los piojos! ¿Quién se cree qué es?... Estúpida Blossom fea… Pero ya verás… _

La pelirroja al no recibir respuesta del Rowdyruff, dedujo que estaba pensando en algo negativo hacia ella o hacia su familia.

_-Mírenlo… Seguramente está pensando en robar o hacer desastres en nuestra casa… Ni sé por qué no me negué a que viniera aquí… Debería transformarme en Blossom y patearle esa cara de idiota que tiene… Estúpido Brick… ¡Feo! –_Señaló.

Después de unos minutos en silencio e intercambiando miradas, la señora Akatsutsumi llegó con la comida y los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué tan callados? Tenían más hambre de lo que pensé entonces. –carcajeó un poco.

-No es eso mamá, Momoko y su novio no se quitaban la mirada de encima… Tal vez no debiste dejarlos solos en el cuarto… -dijo burlándose la pequeña hermanita de la pelirroja.

Ésta al oír lo que dijo Kuriko, se enojó tanto que le salió humo por sus oídos y colocando un rojo infernal en su rostro.

El chico solo se concentró en la comida y no en las tonterías de la familia de Blossom.

Después de almorzar todos juntos, Brick al ser el primero en terminar tomó la decisión de irse ya que no quería seguir estando junto a su contraparte pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpido por la señora.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas hasta la cena? Nos gusta mucho la presencia de visitas en nuestro hogar. –sonrió dulcemente.

_-¿Y ahora ésta qué? ¿Acaso quiere que también me quede a dormir aquí?... Aunque pensándolo bien… _- Realmente el almuerzo no estuvo para nada mal, fue increíblemente delicioso y no se sentía tan cómodo desde hace tiempo.

En la pocilga de Mojo no había aire acondicionado, solo una porquería de ventilador que ni viento hacía. Su cuarto era un desastre completo a diferencia del de Blossom, ¿Por qué ella tenía aire acondicionado, un gran televisor y todo acomodado y él no? Aparte que esa casa olía muy bien, olor a fragancias y flores femeninas.

Tras unos minutos en reflexión, volvió en sí sin tener ni idea qué responder.

-S-suena bien… _creo…_ -¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Qué no? Odiaba estar sudando como un cerdo en el establo del simio, odiaba comer esa comida barata que robaban, odiaba tener que oler todos los días ese olor a orangután mojado y odiaba tener que soportar las estupideces de su loca familia.

Admitía que quería a sus hermanos… A su forma… Pero jamás admitiría que sentía algo de cariño por ese mono estúpido a pesar de que fue su creador. Así que ¿Regresar tan pronto a ese loco lugar? ¡No! Preferiría seguir molestando a Blossom.

_-Gracias Mamá… _-pensó con enojo la chica. -_¿Ahora qué falta? ¿Qué lo invite a quedarse?... Admito que me gustó hablar de los comics con él… Pero ¡Ya! ¡Es un Rowdyruff! Una cosa creada por mi ADN… ¡Un criminal! _

-¿Y ahora tú qué?

Preguntó una voz algo fría y masculina, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-¿Ehh?... ¿Q-qué? –preguntó ella viendo a todos lados.

-Te quedaste un buen rato como una estúpida. Tu madre y tu hermana se fueron por allí y tú mirando a la idiotez. –indicó el pelirrojo tomando asiento.

Al parecer ella se había quedado un largo rato en su mente y se concentró tanto que ni se fijó que se habían ido su mamá y hermana.

-B-bueno… Y-y… ¿¡Qué haces mirándome!? –al principio estaba algo desorientada pero luego retomó su carácter de enojo.

-¿Mirándote? Será al revés Blossom… Tú estabas mirándome cuando estabas en tu pequeña mente. –rió orgullosamente. –No te culpo, soy demasiado atractivo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Largo de mi casa! –no estaba tan enojada como para en realidad botarlo de su casa, pero lo suficiente como para darle una seria advertencia.

El Rowdyruff se mofó del enojo de la chica y acomodó tranquilamente sus brazos en su nuca.

-Eres tan molesta… Blossom… Te pareces a Boomer.

_-Eres tan molesta… Pero es divertido molestarte… -_carcajeó en su mente.

-¡Tú eres el molesto!... Además. –se tranquilizó. –Déjame de llamar Blossom que así no me llamo. –se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.

-¿Uhmm? ¿Qué no te llamas Blossom? –frunció el ceño.

-¡No! Blossom es mi nombre de heroína, mi nombre es Momoko… Momoko Akatsutsumi. –se presentó descortésmente.

En ese instante el pelirrojo recordó ese nombre hace rato atrás. _–Entonces no se llama Blossom... He vivido en una mentira._

-Entonces no te llamas Blossom ¿Eh?... Bueno, Momoroko… -quería continuar su dialogo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡MOMOKO! ¡Estúpido! ¡Momoroko no!

-Como sea… Es lo mismo, allí se entiende.

_-Que pesado puede llegar a ser Brick, es un completo idiota. -_Ya estaba harta de éste tipo por lo que decidió irse a su habitación y no verlo más.

-¿Te vas rosadita? –cambió la voz a una triste pero fingida.

-¡Sí! –expresó molesta y subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué eres un pesado!

-Yo me siento muy ligero. –se mofó y la siguió.

-¡Alto! –volteó a dónde él. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco y mostró una expresión de picardía.

-A dónde vayas tú, fea.

-¡Pues no! Quédate si quieres pero aquí en la sala… ¡Y no me sigas!... ¡Ni robes nada! –trató de concluir para irse.

-Eso será un problema rosadita… Si no estás tú para vigilarme ¿Quién me detendrá cuando robe algo? –nuevamente se burló y tomó una foto de un estante.

En cierto punto el Rowdyruff tenía razón. Ella debería de estar pendiente por si se le ocurría robar algo. Le quitó la foto de sus manos y le permitió seguirla.

Cuando estaban llegando a su habitación, éste le preguntó en un tono burlón.

-¿Y quién era ese chico? El de la foto. ¿Es tu novio?

-Eso no te interesa… -prosiguió caminando.

-Debe de estar ciego el pobre.

-¡Basta! –se detuvo. -¿Y qué si es mi novio?

-Que debe tener algo mal en la cabeza.

-Eres un estúpido… -se calmó un poco. -Y no… No es mi novio… Era un chico que me gustaba… -bajó un poco la mirada.

El pelirrojo quería seguir molestándola pero algo no le permitió y se quedó callado… Quizá eran las hormonas estúpidas del ADN de esa tonta dentro de él.

Los pelirrojos entraron de nuevo a la habitación de la chica y el chico se sentó nuevamente en el puf. Le parecía muy placentero.

_-Qué cómodo es éste asiento… A lo mejor me robe uno. _

Momoko eligió por sentarse en la mitad de su cama, acomodarse y prender su gran televisor de plasma, quizás estaban transmitiendo algo bueno.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bueno, están pasando mi novela!

Ella mostró su clásica expresión de felicidad con estrellas en sus ojos y estrechándose sus manos, expresión que hizo fruncir el ceño al invitado.

-¿Novela? ¿Qué es eso?

El Rowdyruff no sabía exactamente qué era eso aunque ya había escuchado ese nombre por la televisión. Ésta vez fue la chica quién frunció el ceño, ¿En verdad no sabía qué eran las telenovelas? Bueno, no lo culpaba. Tenía que vivir en una familia primitiva e inadaptada.

-Una novela o telenovela, es una historia que transmiten en la televisión. –indicó con su postura de inteligencia. –Estas historias giran alrededor de los protagonistas al igual que en una película pero cuentan con muchos capítulos.

-Ya veo… -alzó la mirada hacia el techo. -¿Entonces son como los comics?

-A-algo así…

Tras unos minutos de silencio el chico se acercó a Momoko quién veía tranquilamente su novela, ella percató su acercamiento pero fingió que no.

-Si quieres… Mírala… Es buena… -indicó.

Brick al tener curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba, decidió verla junto a la chica. Pero claro, manteniendo cierta distancia.

_La novela explicaba la vida de una adolescente que llevaba maltratos por parte de su familia y que jamás le prestaban atención, ella era muy hermosa a pesar que todos la tomaban por fea por lo cual ella creyó que sí lo era. Su familia la metió en un internado y allí llevó uno que otros abusos por parte de sus compañeros, hasta que un día uno la defiende y se enamora de ella._

Brick no entendía muy bien y el temita del romance le parecía cursi, pero que pese a todo ello le gustó por tener partes de acción y pelea.

La pelirroja era de las personas que relataban todo de una historia por lo que se la pasó toda la hora hablándole y describiéndole cada cosa. Éste al no saber muchas cosas no le pareció para nada mal que ella le narrara.

Así fue por unas dos horas, ambos platicaban tanto como de la novela como de cualquier otra cosa y al estar entretenidos no les importó si eran enemigos o no.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y la programación terminó y a ella no le pareció importarle mucho ya que estaba distraída con las estupideces que hablaba su 'invitado'.

-Entonces el tarado de Butch se la mantiene todo el día con el trasero pegado al sofá y viendo partidos. –concluyó su tema.

Momoko se reía por las cosas que decía éste, en verdad era muy divertido. Estúpido pero divertido era estúpidamente divertido.

-Me recuerda a Kaoru, ella siempre se plazca en un sofá a ver partidos y luchas.

-¿Kaou-ouru…? ¿Quién es?

Ella frunció nuevamente el ceño al oír la pregunta del chico. Era verdad, él no sabía sus respectivos nombres por solo conocerlas con sus nombres heroicos.

-Kaoru, Kaoru es Buttercup… Ya sabes, la contraparte de tu hermano Butch.

-Ha sí… La chica de verde… -cambió su tono a uno pensativo. -… ¡Je! Si su traje no llevase una falda hubiera pensado que era un chico. –rió con burla.

La dueña del moño al principio se enojó por el comentario de éste, pero tras unos segundos después cambió su expresión a una risueña. Tenía razón, Kaoru era muy poco femenina y odiaba las faldas a muerte.

El comentario hizo reírla mucho tanto que hasta contagioso fue y él también rió.

-Boomer tampoco se queda atrás… Hay veces que parece muy niña. –llevó sus manos a la nuca.

-Bueno… Boomer es la contraparte de Miyako y ella es así, no me gusta hablar mal de mis amigas pero Miyako siempre actúa… Como niña. –aclaró algo apenada por hablar a las espaldas de sus mejores amigas.

-Por Mikayo te debes de referir a la azulita… Bubbles, ¿No?

-¡Miyako! Se llama Miyako… No "Mikayo". –detalló molesta por la falta ortográfica verbal del chico.

-Como sea… Mejor háblame del comic. –tomó la historieta que ella le prestado hace horas atrás.

-¿Lo leerás aquí? ¿No lo leerás en tu casa?

-Pero quiero leerlo y esperar hasta la noche…-pausó para completar su oración en un tono musical. - Aburrido. –

-Mejor léete éste otro, es corto y te gustará. –dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole su mano con otro comic.

Brick mantenía su clásica expresión de desinterés pero no negó esa revista, tanto él como Momoko empezaron a leer sus comics.

El chico lo leía sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la cama de la pelirroja y ella lo leía sentada en la cama.

Para el Rowdyruff le parecía placentero, estaba entretenido, haciendo del vago, en un ambiente frío gracias al aire acondicionado e inhalando el delicioso aroma del dormitorio.

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio se apoderó de todo, ambos estaba concentrados en sus historias y solo Momoko era la que pensaba en un tema fuera de lo que leía.

_-Brick no es tan malo a pesar de todo… Es un odioso, molesto, pesado y cochino. Pero… _

En eso interrumpió la señora Akatsutsumi trayendo consigo unos suculentos dulces.

-Aquí les traigo unos postres, ¡Espero que les gusten! –sonrió, hizo un guiño y se retiró.

Momoko se aventó a esos dulces y empezó a devorarlos, eran su adicción y su mundo los dulces.

El dueño de la gorra solo la miraba de reojo y con ganas de comerlos también, pero le parecía extraña la manera en que ésta devoraba todas las golosinas.

-Oye, ¡No te acabes todos! –gritó molesto, tenía hambre y ésta fea se estaba comiendo todo.

-Uewuioilpljsi… -dijo con las golosinas aún en su boca.

-¿Qué? Trágate todo eso y habla bien. –se molestó aún más. –Ahora te pareces más a Butch… -

-_¿Qué éstos idiotas no pueden tragar y hablar después? Hablan y tragan al mismo tiempo… _-pensó él.

Ella masticó rápido y tragó lo que pudo para hablar mejor.

-Sírvete… Pero poco ¿Eh? Son míos. –advirtió y le extendió un poco el platón de las golosinas.

Con algo de desconfianza y cuidado por si le pegaba alguna enfermedad oral, él cogió varios chocolates y empezó a comerlos.

_-¡Deliciosos! –_la expresión de su rostro decía más que mil palabras.

Momoko lo miraba algo divertida, al parecer a su contraparte también le gustaban los dulces.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan? –preguntó en un tono de voz con algo de burla.

-Pues sí… -respondió aún comiendo. –Pero a diferencia de ti rosadita, yo como más bonito.

Ahora el que se burlaba era él, el Rowdyruff era un grosero y un falta de respeto ¿Cómo podía decir que comía más bonito que ella? Obviamente, hizo enojar a la chica.

Tras unos minutos de enfados, se tranquilizó. Miyako le había enseñado a serenarse cuando Kaoru hiciera una de las suyas pero que al parecer estaba dando mucho más frutos aquí.

-Qué rayos… Ya se acabaron… -dijo algo desilusionado y agitando el tazón.

-Sí… ¡Que injusticia! –pausó y se levantó de la cama. –Oye… ¿Jugamos con mi consola?

-¿Uh? –

La pregunta de ella hizo extrañar a ambos. ¿Ella quería jugar con él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ella? ¿Acaso era un truco para pegarle los piojos?

A Momoko le gustaban los videojuegos pero no tanto como a su amiga Kaoru, ella tenía una consola que usaba para cuando Kaoru se quedaba a dormir y hacer sus 'pijamadas'

No tenía idea por qué le había propuesto al chico jugar, pero algo dentro de ella quería hacerlo.

-B-bueno… Está bien. ¿Qué buenos juegos tienes? –preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose al estante donde supuestamente debería de estar la consola.

-Tengo unos pocos. –le dijo ella aproximándose a él y al estante. –Revisa a ver cuál te gusta. –Y sacó de dicho estante unos juegos.

El Rowdyruff si sabía que eran los videojuegos, puesto que siempre jugaba con sus hermanos en los centros comerciales.

Tras varios minutos de ver cuál era bueno, escogió uno que hizo sorprender a la chica.

-¿Qué? –dijo en su clásico tono.

-Nada, nada… -mintió.

_-Ese es mi juego favorito… Ojalá que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con que lleva mi ADN ni nada… Qué asco. _

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos mandos y comenzaron a pasar el tiempo, Brick era muy bueno pero Momoko también lo era lo que hizo el juego muy competitivo.

-¡No me ganarás! –exclamó el chico.

-¡Claro que sí, ya verás! –respondió ella.

El juego hizo despertar tanta rivalidad entre ambos que no se percataron del tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó la tarde.

La señora Akatsutsumi tocó la puerta y medio entró. –Chicos, ya está la cena. –

Momoko estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? ¿Cuánto jugaron?

Como el juego era de pelea, el tiempo no existió para ambos y la rivalidad sí.

-Bien… Ahora que lo pensamos, tengo hambre. –aclaró en un tono de afirmación el Rowdyruff. –Será mejor ir.

Ambos bajaron a la primera planta, donde se sentaron nuevamente y manteniendo aún cierta distancia. Allí ya estaba la cena esperándolos, el suculento aroma hacía despertar aún más el apetito del chico.

Esta vez el silencio no estuvo entre ellos, por el contrario. Ambos chicos dialogaban de diversos temas como del juego y de los comics.

La señora Akatsutsumi no intervino y solo optó por verlos y sonreír.

Más tarde, el chico reposó un poco y finalmente decidió por irse.

-Bien… Ahora si me voy.

La mamá de Momoko se entristeció un poco por la partida de éste, pero antes de que a ella se le ocurriera invitarlo a dormir su hija se despidió de él.

-Bueno Brick… Se podría decir que hoy fue… Bien…

Éste la miró de pie a cabeza y le respondió algo calmado. –Así es… Rosadita… Fue bien… -pausó. –Pero en fin… Me voy.

Finalmente el chico se marchó de esa casa de locos.

* * *

.

.

.

En el camino hacia su casa tuvo que lamentarse por tener que regresar a ese basurero. Con las manos en su chaqueta y la mirada hacia el suelo, solo podía recordar lo negativo, lo oscuro que combinaba con la noche que se dibujaba en el cielo.

_-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué me siento así? _

De alguna extraña manera el chico se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba ¿Pero qué?

_-Seguro olvidé el comic… -_revisó en sus bolsillos. -_…No… Aquí lo tengo._

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era ese extraño vacío? Ya había comido ¿Acaso no quedó satisfecho? ¿Le caería mal la comida?

_-No… No me hizo daño la comida… ¿Pero entonces? _

El chico continuó caminando mostrando una expresión de poco interés.

La casa de los Akatsutsumi quedaba algo retirada de la casa de Mojo, tomándole varios minutos llegar a ella.

_-Llegué… De nuevo. _

Dijo estando al frente de esa casa de brujas. Sin perder más tiempo entró.

La puerta como era de habitual, sonó horriblemente y la escena que daba esa casa le recordaba a un panteón.

Notablemente esa casa no tenía comparación con la de Blossom.

Suspiró el chico. –Maldición… –Y se sentó en el sofá.

De repente una voz masculina y familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y luego tú… Dónde estuviste todo el maldito día? –preguntó Boomer tomando haciendo junto a él y colocando su clásica posición de pierna bruzada y brazo estirado.

-¿Qué te importa dónde estuve? –mantuvo su mirada en la nada, no quería entablar una conversación.

-No, no me importa… Pero te fuiste todo el día y no apareciste ni en el mediodía. –explicaba. –Butch también se había ido como a eso de las 9 y quedé yo solo con el mono estúpido. –Pausó.

-¿Y? –siguió sin prestar atención.

-Y así que decidí irme también… Era de mediodía y aproveché para comprar algo de comida con una de las billeteras que robamos. Éste día parecía irse a la pocilga hasta que me dieron esto. –Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de papel rectángulo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un boleto de un concurso que al parecer fui la última persona según ellos en comprar un almuerzo hoy… -Ojeó un poco el boleto. –Y supuestamente estoy en un sorteo de un viaje.

Brick frunció el ceño y lo miró con decepción. –Vez Boomer… Ya te pegó lo estúpido Butch.

-Di lo que quieras… Supuestamente el viaje es por una semana con todos los gastos pagos y CREO que también puede ir otra persona… ¿No vienes? –Lo miró con burla.

-Para ir tendrías que haber ganado… ¿Y a dónde se supone que irás?

-Yo qué sé, aquí no dice nada… Solo dice que es todo pago y eso significa que ¡Es gratis! –se emocionó y se levantó del sofá.

-Qué estupidez Boomer… Ahora que hablamos de estupidez… ¿Y Butch? –al preguntar éste su nombre de la nada apareció con una gran sonrisa y un par de revistas en sus manos.

-¡Hola muchachos, ya vine! –aclaró.

El líder volvió a fruncir el ceño y mostrar preocupación por tal felicidad de parte de su hermano mediano. -¿Y tú por qué tan feliz?

-¡Hoy fue un excelente día! ¿A qué no saben que hice? –mostró aún más felicidad.

Boomer se preocupó al igual que su hermano mayor y se unió a la conversación. –No me digas que le robaste los calzones al alcalde.

-No, ¡Algo aún mejor!... –Pausó. -¡Conseguí trabajo!

-¿¡Qué tú qué!? –exclamaron sus dos hermanos al oír al pelinegro.

-Así es, conseguí trabajo. Pero no un trabajo cualquiera. ¡Este es de vehículos! –Se acomodó para explicar mejor. –Resulta que hoy llegué a donde hacían driftling y uno de los tíos se lesionó y necesitaban un corredor, así que yo inventé que era uno experto y conduje… ¡Y gané! El patrocinador del tío me invitó a unirme a su equipo y acepté.

Los hermanos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos. ¿Butch trabajado? ¿Butch consiguiendo empleo? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el estúpido de Butch? –preguntó con burla el mayor.

Boomer carcajeó y le respondió con el mismo tono. –Vamos Brick, él es Butch. Solo que ahora está más estúpido que nunca. –después de reírse habló con madurez. –Pero en serio, creo que hizo lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?

Lo miró su líder y hermano.

-Sí, recuerda Brick… Hace tiempo habíamos planeado rehacer una nueva vida puesto que ya estábamos cansados de que nos patearan el trasero… Y Butch se quería suicidar por ser humillado por una chica. –mofó de nuevo.

-Así es… -procesó un poco el pelinegro. -¡Oye! Yo no me quería suicidar y mucho menos estaba humillado. –aclaró con orgullo.

Brick recordó un poco la vieja conversación que tuvieron los 3 acerca de su futuro y vida el año pasado, en cierto modo tenían razón pero ¿En serio? ¿Conseguir un empleo? Aún no se creía eso.

-Hoy como que han actuado más idiotas que nunca… Primero Boomer con su estúpido boleto y luego tú saliendo que tienes empleo. –se molestó un poco el líder.

-Enójate todo lo que quieras, me vale una sandía tus enojos de vieja. –Se mofó y se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro, allí caminó hacia Boomer y le preguntó por su boleto. -¿Y tú qué onda con el boleto?

-¡Ha sí! –exclamó feliz. –Es un sorteo que me gané por ser el último en comprar un almuerzo hoy, supuestamente es un viaje hacia no sé donde… ¡Pero con los gastos pagos! ¡Es gratis! –comenzó a saltar el rubio.

Butch frunció el ceño y se mofó aún más. -¿Ves Boomer? Ya te pegó lo estúpido el mono… Pero a pesar de todo no suena tan mal ¿Cuándo será el sorteo?

-Dentro de una semana, creo que también puede venir un acompañante. –aclaró. –Según el ticket nos quedaremos en un hotel y podremos ir a todos los sitios turísticos gratis.

-Oye viejo… No suena para nada mal, a lo mejor me vaya contigo… -rió. –Claro, primero tengo que ver cómo me va en mi trabajo. –mofó por tercera vez el pelinegro.

-Le dije a Brick que viniera conmigo pero al parecer no quiso.

-Apropósito Brick. ¿A dónde te fuiste todo el día? ¿Andabas de pu… -interrumpió el líder al pelinegro.

-¡Cállate! No les interesa donde estaba. –aclaró más que molesto e irritado.

-En serio hombre, te fuiste desde la mañana, todo el día y llegas ya en la noche. ¿Te pegó la rutina Butch? –se burló el rubio.

En cierto punto sus hermanos tenían toda la razón de cuestionarle, Brick no era de irse tanto tiempo y menos solo. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Mentiría diciendo que se fue todo el día al centro comercial? Lo descubrirían de inmediato ya que él no era de estar dentro de un solo lugar.

-Que importa… Estuve por allí y ya. –se voleó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos. –Me iré a dormir. Adiós.

-¿Y no comerás? –Boomer estaba más que extrañado por la actitud de éste.

-No. Y no quiero que me molesten por hoy, estoy cansado. –dicho y hecho se fue a su habitación.

En ella no pudo visualizar más que desorden por doquier. ¿Por qué él tenía una habitación tan cochina, maloliente y pobre? Si su contra parte tenía todo lo contrario… ¿Por qué ella tenía mejores cosas que él?

No podía dejar de pensar en lo vivido en ese día y nublado en sus pensamientos se desplomó a su litera.

-Maldita sea… -dijo en un tono muy bajo. –No cabe duda de que todo esto es culpa de esa fea de Blossom…

Al cabo de un rato, el líder Rowdyruff decidió ir a tomar una ducha en ese espantoso baño. Apenas una bombilla lo alumbraba entre destellos y la regadera estaba maltrecha, para el chico la única parte pulcra era un estrecho rincón donde allí colocaba su ropa limpia.

-Estúpida Blossom… -murmuró cabizbajo dejando fluir por su cuerpo desnudo las gotas de agua fría.

Tiempo después de hacer sus necesidades y bañarse, el chico había dado por concluido el día y se desplomó en la cama.

_-Bien… A dormir… _

Quiso hacerlo, por más que quiso y deseó hacerlo, no pudo. Era irritante, frustrante, molesto y espantoso tratar de conciliar el sueño y no poder. Dio infinitas vueltas alrededor del colchón sin conseguir una parte placentera.

-¡Demonios!... Lo que faltaba…

Estaba sudando y malhumorado, ¿Qué no fue suficiente tener que estar al lado de esa estúpida de Blossom? ¿Qué pasaría si se dieran cuenta de que él socializó con el enemigo?

-Con el enemigo… -pensó exaltándose. -_¡Es cierto! _

Se levantó de la cama y buscó en su chaqueta usada la revista que le había prestado su contraparte, tal vez por eso no dormía.

Prendió su lamparita que apenas y alumbraba y miró el reloj.

-Ya es tarde… Y sigo sin dormir. –Eran la 1:20 am y se había acostado a las 9:30...

Sin tener más nada que hacer se acomodó y comenzó a leer el comic. La ventana dejaba entrar muy poco aire fresco y al ser una de las estaciones más calurosas, no dejaba de sudar como un cerdo.

El comic parecía muy interesante, de hecho lo era y cada cierto minuto no podía evitar sonreía y expresar asombro, era una cosa muy recreativa.

-Jeje… Qué buena historia... –dijo dando por finalizada esa edición.

Tras guardar la revista en su mesita de noche, se acomodó y trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, ya eran las 3:10.

Tras varias vueltas, finalmente pudo dormirse sin saber qué le esperaba en su mundo.

.

.

Después de caminar varios kilómetros por un bosque obscuro, llegó a una casa muy grande y de aspecto adinerado. ¿De quién era esa casa? Bueno, no importaba ya que le parecía muy familiar.

_-Entraré… Quizá robe algo. _

No se explicó por qué de la nada ya estaba en una sala, una sala muy hermosa y con un aroma celestial.

_-Éste sofá se ve muy bien… Quizá lo robe. _

Nuevamente ocurrió otro evento extraño para él: Estaba hablando con una chica, no sabía exactamente quién era esa chica pero la conocía sin ver aún su rostro.

_-Entonces sí. ¡Jajaja! _

Parecía muy alegre sin tener idea por qué actuaba tan exhibicionista. ¿Por qué hablaba con esa persona? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? ¡Jamás actuaría así delante de alguien! Parecía… ¡Parecía un Boomer!

_-Oye Brick… ¿Jugamos a la consola? –_le guiñó el ojo y abusó de la debilidad del chico para tomarlo de su mano e irse juntos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo!? ¿Por qué esa persona lo tomaba de la mano tan libremente?

_-¡Espera… -_pensó. _–Esto lo recuerdo… Sí… Sí… Recuerdo! _

. "_Oye… ¿Jugamos con mi consola?"_

En ese instante el chico despertó bruscamente con el corazón agitado, el pecho apretado y lleno de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

-"¿Jugamos con mi consola?"… -repitió. _–Era ella… La estúpida de Blossom… Estúpida… Estúpida Bloss… _-pausó. –…Momoko…

Tras varios agitados minutos, logró tranquilizarse. ¡Podría sufrir un paro cardíaco! Su pecho sonaba muy feo y su corazón parecía un tambor.

Se acomodó de nuevo llevando los brazos a la nuca, miró el reloj y visualizó que eran las 5:15 que tras un breve momento dirigió su mirada al techo.

_-No sé por qué siento esto en el pecho… ¿Qué demonios es?... Es como un vacío… ¿Pero qué es?... ¿Tendré hambre?..._

* * *

.

_._

_**Fin del capítulo 2.**_

La velocidad en que actualice dependerá en parte de sus _**Reviews**_ (No crean que solo quiero millones de Reviews, realmente no es la idea. Solo quiero leer sus comentarios y/u opiniones)

**By: Sartharion**


End file.
